My Angel
by SilverHowl
Summary: Bakura was just minding his own business when he heard glass shatter. He looked through a window, and saw a boy of the name Ryou unconscious on the floor. He decides to take matters into his own hands and save him, but what happens when he gets caught in the act? Now that the man knows what Bakura looks like, he will want revenge. But will Bakura be able to keep Ryou safe?
1. Life Saver

**Me: Yay! Another new Yu-Gi-Oh! fanfic! And this one is all about Ryou and Bakura :))**

 **Bakura: Yeah whatever SilverHowl doesn't own Yu-GI-Oh!, just the plot**

 **Ryou: Please read** **and review! ^^**

Ryou shivered from the cold. He couldn't stand the cold basement floor anymore. He had been raised like this since he had been seven. On his seventh birthday, his father killed his mother and now his father treated him like a slave. He was seventeen now, he had endured ten years of physical as well as verbal abuse, hard labour, and poor living conditions. Most nights he starved and he would cry himself to sleep. He wanted it all to end, but there was nothing he could do about it. Not to mention, he could never bring himself to kill anyone, let alone himself. Then he heard a dreadful noise. Thundering feet coming down the stairs. It was midnight, so he had probably been out partying and drunk. His weary eyes looked up and when he saw his father he was even more terrified. He held an empty glass beer bottle in his hand. Ryou knew exactly what he would do. "Father, please no. Please don't do this!" His weak voice said. It only made his father more angry. He walked right over to Ryou. His large figure loomed over Ryou, and he smashed the bottle over Ryou's head. Ryou didn't even feel it this time, he just blacked out and hit his head on the concrete.

Outside, Bakura walked along the sidewalk. He heard glass shattering coming from someone's house. Bakura was quickly intrigued. He walked over quietly, and saw a window that must have been in the basement. It was a little small and rIght when he looked down, he could see someone. He hit his head on the concrete, and Bakura could see another man holding a piece of a beer bottle. He felt dread in his stomach. He looked back at the other one, and he saw a lot of blood on his head and the floor. Shattered glass was everywhere. "Oh no…" He said. The man walked out of the room leaving the unconscious one alone. Bakura knew what he should do. He felt the window, trying to see if there was a lock somewhere or if he could even open it. He started getting frustrated. "Fine, stupid window. I guess I'll just have to break you!" He said. He knew he would have to get him quickly, otherwise that other man would see him.

To Bakura, he looked like an innocent boy. But he knew that looks could be very deceiving. He knew this kid was probably seventeen, not much younger than himself. Bakura would be turning eighteen tomorrow. He then kicked the window smashing it open and the glass fell on the boy. Bakura jumped down. He picked the boy up in his arms, thankful he hadn't even woken up. He went back to the window and set the boy up on the ledge. He noticed a journal labeled 'Ryou'. "So that's your name.." He got onto the ledge, and looking back he saw that other man come in. "Hey! That's my son! Get back here!" He yelled. _Son? So that was his father! That's just twisted. He's even worse than me and Marik combined! Okay, Marik is kinda crazy, but he wouldn't smash someone over the head with a beer bottle! Well, unless they deserved it._ "You must be the worst father in history!" Bakura said. He got up, picking Ryou up with him and ran off.

When he got home, he first started by looking at Ryou's wounds on his head. It was a good thing the poor guy was asleep, because Bakura had to get a lot of glass out of him. Eventually he got all of it out, and he then wrapped bandages around his head to help with the bleeding. He saw a big blood stain by his stomach, and he lifted his shirt a little. There were a lot of knife marks scattered throughout his torso. He pulled it all the way off. He noticed one of the wounds must have reopened while he was running because it was bleeding. He grabbed more bandages and wrapped them around his torso. He then got a bad feeling. He carefully turned Ryou onto his back. There were even deeper cuts. He bandaged them to the best of his abilities, and he tried using a washcloth to clean up the dried blood. He noticed his ribs jutting out, like he had hardly eaten in the past week.

Bakura sighed. He couldn't believe how Ryou's father had treated him. He picked up Ryou, and carried him into the guest bedroom and laid him down pulling the comforter over him. "Sleep well, little Angel…" Bakura whispered before leaving the room. He yawned then made his way to his own bedroom. He would have rather had Ryou sleep with him, but the poor kid would probably be very frightened since he hadn't even known Bakura had taken him. He didn't sleep very long, and he knew he was up before Ryou. He got out of bed, and started to make some breakfast. He made french toast, bacon, and pancakes. He then heard a frightened yelp, he knew Ryou was up. And just in time for breakfast too. He started making their plates, and finished he started walking back over to Ryou's room. Since Ryou would probably be staying with him, he decided to call it his room instead of the guest bed. Hopefully Ryou wouldn't be to scared when he saw Bakura.


	2. The Meeting

**Me: Yay another chapter!**

 **Bakura: Yay**

 **Ryou: Silver doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Please read and review!**

Ryou looked around the room. He looked down, and saw his shirt was off. He blushed and saw all the bandages wrapped around his torso and arms. Then there was the biggest shocker, he was in an actual bed! Did he really hit his head that hard? Then he heard footsteps. He was sad, because the dream would probably fade and he'd be snapped back into reality. But when he saw who came in, he was confused. It wasn't his father, and he actually looked a lot like himself. What was even stranger was that he had food. It smelled good, and Ryou guessed he'd probably just brought it in the room to torture him. Bakura walked over and sat down on the bed giving Ryou one of the plates full of french toast, pancakes, and bacon. He held it out to him. "This is for you Ryou, please take it. I am Bakura." He said. Ryou looked at the plate in wonderment. His hand shook as he took the plate. He looked down at it.

"You can eat it you know. I'm not going to punish you like your father." Bakura said. Ryou winced. Feeling the bandages on his head, he started remembering the night before and he whimpered. "You don't have to be afraid, I won't ever do that to you." Bakura said as he offered a warm smile. He took his own plate and started eating. Ryou simply stared at his own food. It smelled so delicious. It was too good to be true. He picked up a piece of bacon and nibbled at it. His eyes widened. It was absolutely delicious! It tasted like maple, and it wasn't too salty or too sweet. He then tried some of the pancakes, and he started eating them hungrily. Bakura had put maple syrup on the top of it, making it taste very sweet. He was soon eating the french toast which had some cinnamon on top of it, and it tasted wonderful. Bakura watched in delight as Ryou ate everything on his plate loving everything and not wasting a morsel. "Tasted good, huh?" Bakura asked. Ryou got a little startled, he had forgotten Bakura was even there. "You know, you can talk, you haven't spoken a word.." He said. Ryou looked at him a little nervously.

"How am I here? And how did you know my name..?" Ryou asked. Bakura repositioned. "Well, you had a journal with the name Ryou on it-" He paused as he held it up and Ryou blushed "And I saw your father smash the bottle over your head. I know, it was wrong to spy. I then waited for him to go upstairs. As soon as he was gone for about a minute, I smashed the window picking you up. I put you on the ledge, and just as I was leaving your father saw me and exclaimed 'Hey that's my son! Get back here!' So I turned around and said 'You must be the worst father in history!' and then I took you here. Is your head alright?" Bakura asked. Ryou shook his head slowly. Bakura smiled. He looked at Ryou, and the boy looked dazed still. Bakura kept looking at him making Ryou blush. When they were both done eating, Bakura took the plates and went to go and wash them up.

Bakura kept thinking about Ryou. He was adorable, and his voice sounded so sweet as if it were honey. Bakura had never fallen in love, and he had no idea what it felt like. But now… Now he knew he had feelings for Ryou. He wished he could tell him, but what if Ryou didn't like him back? Bakura sighed. This was why he never got too close to people, Ryou would probably leave as soon as he was better. That's how it was for Bakura, everyone he cared for always ended up walking out of his life. His mother did, his father did, and every friend he had ever had. He walked into his own room and flopped on the bed like a dead weight. He was always so lonely, never having anyone there by his side. "Maybe soon… Maybe soon my Angel will show a sign he likes me…" Bakura whispered. Usually he didn't care about other's feelings but, he couldn't help it. He loved Ryou, he didn't want to hurt or scare him. Maybe, if he could spend lots of time with Ryou then his little Angel would like him too. He picked up Ryou's journal and he started reading.

Ryou looked at the door where Bakura had disappeared. He had been different, kind and gentle. Nothing like what his father was like. He was muscular and totally handsome. His voice was deep and strong. It was then, that Ryou knew he liked Bakura. No, he could go as far as to say he loved him. But he doubted Bakura loved him back. Who would love a runt such as himself? He probably saved him out of pity. Ryou laid back resting his head on the pillow. All his life he was treated as a slave, as a nobody, as a runt. But Bakura treated him like a human. Like his life meant something. A tear slid down Ryou's face as he remembered how his father had treated him. Weren't fathers supposed to love their sons? As he was contemplating this, he could hear Bakura coming back. When he came back in, it looked as if he had cried a little. He softly closed the door and walked over to Ryou's bed sitting down. "Ryou, I need to tell you something." Bakura said. His face was blushing now.


	3. Fear

**Me: Beware, this chapter will really pull at your heart strings**

 **Bakura: Why? I'm about to tell my lover I love him**

 **Me: Are you sure that's gonna happen? Have you not met me?**

 **Bakura: What are you gonna do?**

 **Me: Uh uh nothing!**

 **Ryou: Please read and review! SilverHowl doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! just the plot**

Then, a loud crash sounded. Bakura looked at Ryou. He ran out into the room, and couldn't see anyone. When he went back to Ryou's room, he was gone. The window was open and the curtains were flowing inwards. He ran to the window sill. They were gone. Bakura had tears well in his eyes, but then his instincts took over. He jumped out the window; it wasn't a far drop. He saw a car driving away. And in the back, he could see Ryou pounding on the back window. "Ryou!" Bakura said. He chased after them with tears running down his face. He started becoming very tired and couldn't keep up. "I can't lose you to…" Bakura cried. But at least he knew who had Ryou. It was Ryou's father. How did Ryou's father even find them? Bakura ran back and got his keys rushing back to get his motorcycle. He didn't even bother to put a helmet on and he sped away trying to catch back up with that car. Just when he thought he had run out of luck, he could see Ryou's hair. It was the same long, white, and flowing hair that was much like his own only more neater and silky. "Ryou!" Bakura shouted.

He saw Ryou turn, and he didn't say anything. Just stared at him. Bakura could tell he was frightened. Bakura was already going as fast as he could. He drove up right next to the car. The father saw him. He pulled out a phone saying something. Then Ryou started hitting the window. Bakura looked at him. He had tears streaming down his face, and it looked like he was trying to tell Bakura to get away. Bakura tilted his head in confusement. "I can't leave you!" He shouted. Then Ryou pointed at something behind him. Bakura looked, and a truck smashed into him and the car with Ryou. That car quickly sped off along with the truck. Bakura was sent flying, and falling into a ditch. They were out in the middle of nowhere, and the ditch became apart of a river. Bakura's arm was in the water, but the rest of him was still outside the water. He was unconscious. He was losing a lot of blood fast. He could here shouts. "H-help.. Pl-lease…" Bakura stuttered. He knew he wasn't being loud enough. His motorcycle was on top of his other arm, pinning it. He couldn't at all move.

He then heard movement close to the top of the ditch. "Pl-lease, please help me…" He tried, this time a little louder. He saw someone look over the edge. His face was that of shock, and he called other people over. The first man slowly worked his way down the ditch. It was a steep fall, and there were rocks everywhere. He had to wait for another person to come down, and they tried lifting the motorcycle of him. "Ow! Don't do that, I think my arm is twisted somehow." Bakura snapped. They looked at it, and saw the problem. His arm was somehow in between one of the wheels and the main body of the motorcycle. They tried pulling it out, but it only hurt him worse. They had to call a firefighter to come and cut the motorcycle. By the time he was free, he was paler and getting weaker by the minute. The ambulance had arrived and they were taking him to the hospital. "Ryou.. Ry…." He said as his vision soon became black.

Ryou was terrified. The one he loved had been sent through the air by a truck! He saw the terrified look on Bakura's face as he saw the truck just as it was coming at him. He wished he could unsee it, it was too horrible to comprehend. He looked at his father, he was obviously furious. So, Ryou simply pulled his knees to his chest, and let the tears roll down his cheeks. He had to keep his cries to himself, he knew if he made even a slight sound his father would get even angrier. The car finally drew to a stop, and his father got out. He went to Ryou's side, and yanked him from the seat shoving him to the ground. "You boy, are in so much trouble." He said dangerously. Ryou whimpered and shut his eyes tightly while curling up. He knew what was coming. His father kicked him in the back and pulled off his belt whipping him with it. Ryou cried not able to hold it back anymore. But it only made his father more angry. When he was finally done, he dragged him inside. He grabbed a beer bottle and started drinking it. When he was done with it he smashed it against Ryou's back.

He grabbed some food, and started eating. It was nighttime, and Ryou was hungry. His father knew it, so he just kept eating to torment him. He tried to keep the tears away, but it wasn't working. His father came over and slapped him. "You are weak and pathetic! No one will ever love you! That guy just pitied you, and he deserves what he got. You don't deserve to be saved. You're just a low life weakling whom no one cares about. No one even knows you because you aren't worth getting to know." He said. Ryou couldn't hold it back anymore. He pulled his knees to his chest and cried uncontrollably. His father became angry, and walked over to a door. Ryou noticed that there were steps leading to a basement. His father threw him down the stairs and locked the door. Ryou glanced around, feeling to hurt to move. He couldn't see any windows. His father didn't at all come downstairs. In fact, it was silent. As if no one was there. He tried to drag himself over to a wall. He had many fears. But his biggest one, was being alone.


	4. Horrible Turn of Events

**Me: I feel in a very good mood since it's Valentine's Day so I decided to give you all a short chapter ^^**

 **Bakura: Whatever**

 **Me: Btw, you'll see a new character: Alexa. If any of you have read my story Yugi, The Prisoner she should be VERY familiar and this chapter will be very obvious of why Bakura is freaking out so much.** **Those of you who haven't read it, you'll just have to wait until next chapter to find out ^^**

 **Bakura: Longest intro ever**

 **Ryou: SilverHowl only owns the plot please read and review :)**

Bakura finally opened his eyes. Several hours had passed, and he felt dizzy. He looked outside, and he saw it was night. Ryou could be anywhere! He tried to sit up, but felt that he couldn't pull himself up. He looked down at his body, leather straps were keeping him fixed to the bed. He had cuts and bruises all over his body. His arm was broken. A doctor came in. "Hello, I am Doctor Alexa. Please don't try to struggle, one of the doctors said you were one for escaping and they said they would do this to you. I just want to help you. How did you get all these wounds?" She asked. Bakura gritted his teeth. "A truck smashed into my motorcycle sending me and it flying and I landed in a ditch. I was trying to save… To save Ryou. You must get me out of here! I have to get out of here and save Ryou!" He said. "Apparently that's what you were saying when the paramedics found you, I guess you kept saying 'Ryou'. Who is Ryou?" Alexa asked as she started examining Bakura.

"I… I love him. He's like an angel, cute and innocent. His father abused him. I saved him one night when his father hit him over the head with a beer bottle. The father took him back today and I gave chase. That's when… A truck smashed into me. It shouldn't have even been going that way! They set it up!" He said. Alexa looked at him sadly. "I know another story like that… You see, my husband has a younger brother. His brother was kidnapped. That was about four years ago. In this area too, but me and my husband worked to rebuild this place. I used to be a nurse for an orphanage, but I decided to become a doctor. One of the doctors at the orphanage, Doctor Laveer, said I would make a good doctor. And now here I am." She said. Bakura looked at her strangely. Why did this story seem so familiar? "Who's your husband?" He asked. "His name is Atem. His brother is Yugi." She said. Bakura's stomach twisted in dread. "I-is Atem here?" He asked.

"Actually, he is. Why?" She asked. Bakura started shaking. "I have to go now, please! Let me go!" He said as he started struggling. Alexa looked at him strangely. "Why are you in such a rush? And why were you wondering about Atem?" She asked. "No reason! And it's none of your business. Now let me go!" Bakura shouted. "No! Not till your better. I'd be a bad doctor if I let you leave while in this state." Alexa said. Bakura laid his head back down. He couldn't tell this doctor he knew Atem. Plus that he knows Yugi. She'd give him right to Atem, and Atem would kill him. He kept struggling against the leather straps, and if only his hands weren't tied down he could've gotten out. But nonetheless, his hands were tied down so he couldn't free himself. He wanted to go save Ryou, but he also didn't want to get caught here by Atem. He then knew why he was strapped up. Atem knew he was there, and he must have told another doctor to strap him up. He just wanted to watch Bakura squirm. His stomach dropped when he saw the handle turn.


	5. A Close One

**Me: I was really bored so I came up with another chapter :)**

 **Bakura: I'm seriously going to kill you**

 **Ryou: Why do you have to bring up his past**

 **Me: BECAUSE it is interesting**

 **Bakura: Whatever. She doesn't own us just the plot. Please read and review**

Atem came in. "You! You kidnapped my brother and sent him through so much pain!" He yelled. He came up to Bakura really fast and Alexa had to hold him back. "Atem, what's wrong?" She asked. "Him! Marik and him kidnapped Yugi!" Atem said. "Atem, I'm sorry okay! Dartz made me! He threatened to kill me if I didn't! He set it all up!" Bakura said. "And what about Marik?" Atem said. "He just wanted the money. Dartz knew we were tough, and so he caught me off guard at a market. He always makes me do his dirty work. This time though, I said I had enough. He pulled me off to the side and held a knife to my throat. He said if I didn't kidnap Yugi he would personally come and slowly kill me. I'm sorry Atem, I swear I didn't want to do it." Bakura said. Atem could see the fear in his eyes, he knew he was telling the truth. He sighed and put his hand to his forehead. "I'm just going to go take a walk." Atem said. "Alexa, do you know what happened to Dartz? After the incident with Yugi, he stopped bothering me." Bakura said.

Alexa looked at Bakura. "After we saved Yugi, Dartz went to prison. I haven't heard much about him, but I hear he is still in prison. Although there are rumors that he has a friend on the outside who is going to break him out. I think his name was Amane or something." She said. Bakura's eyes stretched wide. He remembered Ryou saying his father's name was Amane. "I was chasing Amane! Before that truck smashed into me! Ryou said his father's name was Amane!" Bakura said. Alexa looked pale. She called Atem in and explained everything. "Where were they going?" Atem asked. Bakura explained about the highway they were on and which direction he was heading. "That highway goes to the prison! I better call in and make sure they still have Dartz." Atem said. He pulled out his phone and called in. "Hello, I have a concern that there will be a prison break to help the escape of Dartz. Yes, go and check to make sure he is there!" Atem said. He waited as he heard the man on the phone walking down the stairs and then he heard crashing noises.

The man on the phone said something. Atem looked at Alexa. "Dartz just escaped." He said. "You have to get me out of here! He will hurt Ryou, I just know it! And if he finds out about my love for him, he's sure to use him against me." Bakura said. Alexa sighed, and then finally unstrapped him. Bakura sat up, and then jumped out of the bed wincing. "Where's my motorcycle?" Bakura said. "Parked outside. You must have saved it when it landed on you instead of the ground. It's only got a few scratches but nothing major." Atem said. Bakura half ran while dragging his leg, and he got on his motorcycle without bothering with a helmet. He sped away, and got back onto the highway. He took the route until he got to the prison. He saw the gaping cavern where Dartz had escaped. Judging from the tire trucks he was able to figure out which direction they were going. He drove in that direction. Finally he came to a forest. He decided to leave his motorcycle there so he could be more quiet.

He crept through the forest completely silent. He felt as though he was being watched. But all he could do was keep limping on and trying to find Ryou. He didn't dare to call out in case someone was nearby. He thought he heard something but guessed it was probably a rabbit. Then he felt dread in his stomach. He didn't even know why. He kept getting a bad feeling that gnawed at him. He thought he could hear something, so he started heading towards the noise. It sounded like a truck being started up. His dread increased. But he was a little relieved, he must be close to Ryou now! He kept telling himself everything would be alright, that he would just slip in and get Ryou. But he still couldn't shake the feeling of dread and being watched off. He looked all around but could see no one. Why did he still have this feeling? He was scared someone was just going to appear in front of him. Then he wished he hadn't said that. Someone was directly behind him and clasped a big hand around him so he couldn't make a sound, not even a scream.


	6. Dartz

**Me: Hey everyone! I already have a new chapter so yay! ^^**

 **Bakura: About time**

 **Me: It's been less than 24 hours! Chill**

 **Bakura: Yeah but you left us with a major cliffhanger**

 **Me: Whatever, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

 **Ryou: Please read and review!**

"Remember me, Bakura." Dartz said. Bakura gulped. "Amane had a feeling you would come to get Ryou, so he told me to watch out for you. Guess what? You'll get to see Ryou. But not how you would like it to be." He said. He dragged him inside, and Bakura couldn't keep up because of his limp so he just let Dartz drag him. He looked at Dartz, and he saw that he was much more dangerous looking and a lot stronger. He had a scar on one eye, and his body was much more bulky and well built. Bakura was frightened. Only one man scared Bakura, and that was Dartz. Atem was pretty scary if you hurt his brother or wife, so Bakura wasn't too scared of him. But now, he was even more scared of Dartz. He thought he was bad before, he was really bad now. Dartz pulled him inside, and Amane saw him. "Looks like that truck sure did a number on you." He said while snickering. Bakura glared, and Dartz smacked him and kept walking. Dartz dragged him over to the basement door, and threw Bakura down the stairs.

Bakura laid sprawled on the ground, he looked up, and his eyes met with Ryou's. He could see sadness and fear. Ryou reached out, but couldn't get to him, he was separated from Bakura from jail cell like bars. Dartz picked Bakura up from his shirt collar, and threw him into the cell next to Ryou's. He left leaving the two alone. Bakura reached through the bars, and Ryou pulled himself closer so that he was next to Bakura. "What are you doing here?" Ryou said. "I never got to tell you what I was going to say… I love you, my Angel." Bakura said. He pulled Ryou's face close to his, and through the bars he gave him a kiss. The bars made it a little uncomfortable, but it was well worth it. Ryou blushed. "I feel the same…" Ryou said breathlessly. He had wanted to say that for a long time. Now that he got that out, he took time to look at Bakura. He could tell his arm was broken, and he had cuts and bruises. His leg didn't look broken, but it looked like it hurt a lot. It was nighttime, and they were both tired. They laid down, trying to be as close as possible. He put his arm through the bars and rested it on Ryou's back.

Ryou wished Bakura could be wrapping his arms around him, but he couldn't. Bakura couldn't fall asleep. He kept staring at Ryou as the little one fell asleep. A few tears slid down his cheek, but he remained silent. He didn't at all sleep, and soon it was early morning, about four. He heard loud steps, and he quickly moved away from Ryou. The little one felt the movement and he moved away slightly before pretending to be asleep. Bakura wondered why he would do that. Then he realized why. Amane came down, and he opened the door to Bakura's. He grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and started dragging him upstairs. Ryou snuck a quick glance at Bakura. Sadness was in his eyes. When they were upstairs, Bakura saw Dartz. "Now that you have had some sleep, I'm sure you would love to have a reunion with me." Dartz said with a cruel smile. Bakura glared, and Amane smacked him. "I want you to kidnap Yugi again. And then, capture Atem. I don't care what you do to the girl." Dartz said. "Never." Bakura said.

"Then you can say goodbye to Ryou. Yeah that's right, I saw your very touching moment last night. I will kill him very slowly, in front of your very eyes, if you don't do it." Dartz said. Bakura looked away. He knew exactly where Yugi was, but he didn't want to hurt him or Atem. Bakura knew Dartz was out for revenge. He finally shook his head. "Fine. I will do it. But you will have to give me Ryou before I tell you the location of those two when I get them." Bakura said. Dartz reached his hand out and shook Bakura's hand as if they just made a simple business deal. "Don't forget, the longer you take the longer Ryou will have to endure his torture." Amane said. Bakura glared at him and then rushed to get out of the forest. He found his motorcycle where he had left it. He drove all the way to a certain college. He spotted Yugi. Bakura started walking behind him. He was about to go up and snatch him, but a girl ran up to him.

"Hey Téa!" Yugi said. He took ahold of Téa's hand and held it in his own. Téa smiled. "Hi Yugi." She said cheerfully. Bakura sighed. It would be more difficult now that there was another person. He really didn't want to separate the two, but he only needed Yugi. He thought about what he was going to do as he followed them. Millions of different thoughts passed through his head, but none of them would work. Plus he didn't want to do them either because it would involve bloodshed. He wanted as little pain for Yugi as possible. He had an idea, but it would be unpredictable. He pulled out his phone. Yesterday he had left his phone with his motorcycle, a stupid move on his part. Otherwise if had it last night he would have called for help. He scrolled through his contacts looking for a certain person. He found the one he was looking for and dialed the number. The phone rang a bit, and the other person picked up pretty fast.


	7. Betrayal

**Me: Hey everyone! I'm really sorry, I have had a super busy week! And the week before. So I haven't been working on stories as much. Sorry**

 **Bakura: No excuse**

 **Atem: Oh shut up**

 **Yugi: Anyways, SilverHowl doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

 **Ryou: Please read and review**

"Hey Marik, I need your help." Bakura said. He explained everything to Marik. Back at his house, Marik looked over at Malik. He decided to go ahead and leave. He wrote a note and lightly rested it on Malik's face as he was fast asleep. It didn't take him very long to reach Bakura. It took him a while, since Bakura had to be following Yugi. "You take the girl and I'll get Yugi. As soon as I'm away with Yugi, let Téa go and give her this." He said handing Marik a note. Marik very creepily stalked Téa, and shaking his head Bakura followed. Marik looked to Bakura, and they nodded. Bakura wrapped his hands around Yugi while Marik grabbed Téa. Marik put a hand over Téa's mouth so she couldn't scream. "I'm sorry Yugi, but I must save my Angel… And to do that I must bring you to Dartz… I'm sorry I hope you can forgive me and if I can help you to escape, I will." Bakura said. Yugi's eyes showed fear. He didn't want to go back to Dartz. Bakura sighed, and began dragging him off. When Marik saw them disappear, he gave the note to Téa, and let her go. Then he raced back home. Téa looked at the note.

It read: "Dear person, please give this to Atem. You may read further, but I really don't care. Just make sure this gets to Atem. Dear Atem, I regret having to do this. But Dartz is holding my Angel prisoner, and I don't want Dartz killing him. So I had to kidnap Yugi. Then I have to somehow get you as well. Either somehow help me to get Ryou, or I will have to come after you next. I'm so sorry, I didn't want our reunion to be like this. Signed, Bakura." Téa gasped. She ran all the way to Atem. "Atem! Atem!" She yelled. At this point, Téa had tears streaming down her face. She gave the note to Atem, who widened his eyes when he read it. He was absolutely furious. His hands shook and he ripped the note to pieces. He went to Alexa and told her what had happened. "Well I don't want to lose either of you, so I suggest helping Bakura to find this Ryou person." She said. Atem nodded. He searched through his phone, finally finding Bakura's contact. A long long time ago, they used to be friends. He texted him, "Meet me at the park on 42nd." He ran there, and sat on one of the benches waiting for Bakura.

Bakura nervously came around the corner. He had a gun under his shirt on his back side in case Atem tried to do anything. "Alright let's get this over with. Take me to where this Ryou person is being held." He said. Bakura got on his motorcycle, and Atem got onto his own. He followed Bakura all the way there and they stopped by the forest. "Why don't we just call the cops?" Atem asked. "Because, they make too much noise. Dartz will easily know we came after him. Then, he'd probably shoot Ryou." Bakura said without looking over at Atem. "Bakura, who is Ryou?" He asked. Bakura bit his lip. "Uh, no one." He said. Atem wasn't stupid. He could tell Bakura liked this person. He never imagined Bakura could ever fall in love. Atem was angry, but he was more so with Dartz then Bakura. They finally got to the cabin. "He's in the basement, in a cell. We'd need to get keys." Bakura said. "How do you already know that?" Atem asked. "Because they caught me. They locked me up next to Ryou's cell, but we couldn't actually be together." Bakura said. "You must really love this girl, huh?" He asked.

Bakura looked down. "Ryou… Isn't a girl." Bakura said. Atem's eyes widened. "I know, it shocked me too. I thought I'd end up being like you and falling for a lady." Bakura said. He kept his face to the ground. Atem sighed. "Well, let's just get him out of his prison." He said. Bakura smiled, but didn't let Atem see it. He knew they wouldn't be able to get in without Dartz noticing. He would tell Dartz they were there. He felt bad about it, but he was desperate. They crept up to a window, and crawled through it. Bakura jumped down onto the floor. He saw Dartz. Their eyes met. Bakura winked, and Dartz moved to the side so Atem wouldn't see him. He moved along the wall so he was directly across from where Atem would be. As soon as he jumped down, Dartz sprang from his hiding spot and grabbed Atem. His eyes widened, surprised about how much stronger he had gotten, and the wind was knocked out of him. "Traitor!" Atem yelled. He looked at Bakura, and he could tell he was ashamed. At least he knew that Bakura didn't want to do this.

"Now where is Yugi?" Dartz said. Bakura faltered. He thought he only needed Atem. Hearing this, Atem glanced over at Bakura. He had the look of shock in hi eyes. He never intended to give Yugi to him. But now he would have to. "I-i thought you only needed Atem." Bakura managed to say. Dartz glared at him. "It's Yugi's fault too. So if you want to see Ryou, you better hand him over." He said. Bakura gritted his teeth. "Fine. Meet me at the abandoned warehouse tonight at midnight. You better have him or I'm not giving you Yugi." He said. Atem could see the pain in his eyes. He didn't want this anymore than Atem did. But still. Dartz finally nodded. "Alright then. Pleasure doing business with you." He said with a cruel smile. Bakura glanced back at Atem, before finally leaving those two alone. "My, my. Look who I finally have. You better start your praying boy. Cause you and your brother will need it desperately." He said dangerously. He pulled out a knife, and laughed when he saw the flash of fear laced Atem's face.


	8. Nightmare of Fire

**Me: Hey guys! I am SO SUPER SORRY I have been crazy busy, and I haven't been able to do much because of school.**

 **Ryou: It's okay**

 **Bakura: Whatever. Please read & review**

 **Atem: Silver doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! just the plot.**

Bakura ran to his motorcycle, made a quick stop to get Yugi, and went to the warehouse. He grabbed Yugi, and tied him to a chair. Yugi noticed that Bakura wasn't as rough this time. He thought he saw a tear run down Bakura's face. Yugi could tell he didn't want to do this. "Bakura, why are you doing this?" He said. Bakura turned so that Yugi couldn't see his face. Tears ran down his face. "You wouldn't understand. I've already given your brother to Dartz. You will be joining them soon. Look, I'm sorry. But I have to do this. Otherwise… Otherwise Dartz is going to kill… Oh, just nevermind." He said. He tried to wipe away any trace of tears from his face. He finished roping up Yugi, and went outside to watch for Dartz. Yugi watched him, puzzled. He had never in all his life seen Bakura so upset. What was he meaning, by Dartz was going to kill… Who was he going to kill? And why did this person matter so much to him? As he puzzled over this, Dartz finally pulled up. He had someone slung over his shoulder. Bakura bit his lip trying to hold back from crying. Yugi looked over.

Dartz came over and dumped Ryou into Bakura's arms. He walked over to Yugi, and untying him, grabbed him. "Your turning soft, Bakura. Looks like more of my jobs will be given to Marik. Guess you won't be making any money anytime soon." He said. "I don't care!" He said with tears streaming down his face. He didn't even care that Yugi and Dartz were there. Dartz rolled his eyes and left the two alone. Bakura thought he smelled something burning, but he didn't care. Nothing else mattered. Ryou's eyes slowly opened, and he stared back at Bakura. Then, Bakura wrapped his arms around Ryou pulling him into a hug and he continued crying. "I thought I'd never be able to see you again, my Angel." He said looking back into his eyes. Ryou looked up, and kissed him lightly. It was a struggle for him to sit up, but with Bakura's help he was able to do so. "Uh, Bakura! There's a fire!" Ryou said with fear lacing his eyes.

Bakura looked behind himself, and he could see the roaring orange and red colors. He gritted his teeth, and pulled himself up. With Ryou in his arms, it felt like he was ripping apart from where the motorcycle had landed on him. He ignored the pain and ran to the door. It was locked. "Dartz planned this the whole time!" He yelled. He set Ryou down, and with much effort he kicked at the door. It was an old wooden one, and he was hoping it would break away. Just as the fire licked at his skin, he kicked the door down. Bakura grabbed Ryou and ran, ignoring the fresh burn marks lacing his skin. He looked down and saw that Ryou was shaking. He too had burn marks. But it was the wrong door. The right one was only a few feet away, but it was covered in flame. "Bakura no, you'll get hurt! I, will get hurt." Ryou pleaded. Bakura gritted his teeth, pulled Ryou close to his chest, and jumped. The door was locked, he kept kicking it but it wouldn't break.


	9. Atem's Sacrifice

**Me: Finally! Some time to update!**

 **Bakura: About time..**

 **Ryou: Please read and review!**

 **Bakura: Silver don't own nothin except for the plot**

Bakura could feel himself getting weaker as the flames continued to burn his skin. He kept Ryou close to his chest protecting him from the flames, but Bakura's face was starting to feel the heat from the flames. No! This can't be how it ends! Bakura looked down at Ryou. His face showed fear and pain. He jumped to the center. Flames were closing in. Bakura fell to the floor, and he cried burying his face in Ryou's silky hair. Ryou hugged Bakura tightly. "Bakura? I-i love you. I hope we make it out of here, but if we don't, I hope to see you in Heaven." Ryou cried. Bakura choked back his tears. "And I love you, my sweet Angel." Flames were licking at Bakura's heels, and the smoke was making him dizzy. The two started to become unconscious. Before Bakura went under, he thought he heard a crash and shouting voices, yelling to them to get up. He called hoarsely "Help.." and then everything became black.

"Get the firefighters to douse this fire!" Alexa called. A firefighter rushed in, jumping over the flames and picked the two boys up. He quickly made his way out of the flames and set them down on the ground. Alexa kneeled down, checking for their pulses. The paramedics came and started to help her. "They're breathing, but barely." She said. After being on the rushing ambulance, Alexa got off and wheeled them to the emergency room. A few more doctors rushed in to help her, and they tried to wash away the blood. It took them hours, but they finally got them in a stable state. "Oh, I just hope Atem and Yugi are alright…" Alexa sighed. Her mind wandered, worrying that the worse might have happened.

Dartz whipped his belt across Atem's bareback, instantly making it red. Atem clenched his teeth, for if he did anything it would only make Dartz more angry and then he might even go back to hurting Yugi. Atem didn't dare to even look at Yugi, for it would have made him start to cry. Yugi was forced to watch, and when Dartz hurt Yugi he made Atem watch. Finally Dartz stopped. He kicked Atem sending him crashing into Yugi. He grabbed them both and hauled them back into their cell. As soon as Dartz left, Yugi burst out crying hugging Atem. "My brother, please do not cry. Smile for me, I long to see that heavenly smile. C'mon, please Yugi." Atem pleaded. Yugi weakly smiled, and then went back to crying. Atem pulled him closer to his chest. "Yugi, we need to get sleep. Especially you, we need our energy." Atem murmured. Yugi nodded and snuggled closer to Atem trying to be warm.

Atem wrapped his arms around his brother to try and keep him warm. It wasn't very long before he was asleep, but Atem couldn't sleep. His mind kept wandering, and he was worried about Alexa. He longed to see her, but he didn't know how to get away from Dartz without leaving Yugi behind. Then, Atem had an idea. He smiled. "Yugi, I know I told you to sleep but I need you to get up." He whispered. Yugi's eyes flickered open, and he yawned sleepily. "Huh? What is it Atem?" Yugi murmured. Atem picked Yugi up and walked over to the wall. "I don't know how I could be so stupid not to notice this." Atem muttered. He lifted Yugi up, and Yugi could see a small window. It had a latch keeping it closed. "Do you think you can reach up there and fit through that window?" Atem whispered.

Yugi looked at Atem excitedly and nodded his head. He reached back, and he felt his hand grasp the latch. He flicked it up and to his delight the window pulled forward. He quickly crawled through. "Wait, what about you?" Yugi asked concerned. Atem smiled weakly. "I will be fine. Please, just go. Run, and don't stop. Get help." He said. Atem reached up and grasped Yugi's hand. "But-" He began. "Yugi, please. Just go. I love you so much, now please. Before Dartz wakes up." Atem pleaded. Yugi sighed and nodded his head and let go of Atem's hand. "Good bye brother, I love you too. I will get you out of here. I promise." He said before he slipped out. Yugi gazed around him, it was still dark. He took one look back at the window, and started sprinting. He jumped over rocks and logs, but a branch tripped him. Yugi looked down, he had skinned his knee. But he didn't care. He got back up and started running again.


	10. Detective Lily

**Me: I was bored so I wrote some more, plus I do owe you guys : /**

 **Bakura: Thanks or whatever**

 **Me: Oh! By the way, new character! Her name is Lily. She's actually from a real life book that I have, although it's not a fanfiction. It's completely my own. It's hilarious how all my stories always seem to connect with each other. Well, more like this is just the story that brings them all together lol**

 **Bakura: Cool?**

 **Ryou: Still please read & review!**

 **Bakura: Silver still don't own nothin besides the plot**

Yugi had been running for a half hour before he saw the lights of the city. He smiled, and then raced down the hill. He kept running until he got to a road. "I know exactly where I am! And I bet Alexa is at the hospital right now!" Yugi said quietly. He followed the street signs until he got to the hospital. The doors were locked, but the lights were still on. He pounded on the door, pleading that someone would walk by. Just as he thought he had ran out of luck, he saw Dr. Laveer. The Dr. Laveer. The very doctor who had tended to him back when Dartz had dropped him off. He must have finally accepted the offer! Dr. Laveer looked at Yugi strangely, and opened the door quickly. "Yugi? What in the name of the Lord are you doing here? Where's Atem? How on Earth did you escape? And my, you look horrible! Let's get you to Alexa." He said. The two rushed towards the stairs, for the elevators would be to slow. Yugi jumped two steps at a time at least, and slammed the door open. He followed Dr. Laveer until they reached a door to a patient's room. Yugi slammed the door open.

Alexa looked up hearing the door crash open. She saw who it was. "Yugi..? But how? Where's Atem?" She asked bewildered. Yugi quickly explained what had happened."Atem was always brave… Yugi, we must get to Atem before Dartz finds out that you are missing. We shall wait till the police get here though, it would be unwise to charge in without backup." She said glancing down. Yugi looked at the time. It was 4:30 in the morning. Had it really taken that much time to get here? It had taken him 2 hours to get here. He looked at Alexa sadly. "I'm afraid…. I'm afraid he is already awake. He always woke up at 4:30 to torture us and didn't let us rest till 2:30. I'm sorry, I ran as fast as I could, but it was so tiring and… and.. I kept tripping and falling and… Oh I've failed! Atem will be punished for helping me! It's all my fault!" Yugi cried. Alexa hugged him. "Yugi, it's not your fault. Atem is strong, I'm sure he will be okay. I'm sure of it." She said. She just hoped she sounded more confident than what she felt.

Atem hadn't been sleeping for long before he heard Dartz yelling and ranting. "Atem! Where'd that shrimp brother of yours go?!" He yelled. "I-I'm not sure. I've been asleep." Atem said. "Liar! I can see it in your eyes! You let him escape! Where is he going?!" Dartz screamed. Atem looked at him icily. "I will never tell you. I would never betray my brother!" He yelled. Dartz smacked his beer bottle over Atem's head and it cut his face. He fell to the ground, and was barely conscious. He had a terrible head ache. "That's it, I'm done with you. I'm moving, and you boy, are going to be sold. Now, you can see what your wretched brother went through. Except you are going to be in a worse state. I'm going to sell you cheap to one of the worst criminals. You thought I was bad, well you better think again." He muttered.

Dartz leaned down and picked up the biggest piece of bottle that was still in contact. "Sweet dreams Atem." He laughed cruelly. Atem was too slow. The bottle smashed into his head and he became unconscious. Dartz dragged him up the stairs, letting his body and head smash into the stairs. He threw him into the back of the van and got into the driver's seat. A half hour in Atem started regaining his consciousness. He blinked and regretted it. His eyes started burning as blood trickled down his face. He wiped it away from his eyes and opened them again. He tried to sit up, but found it impossible. His body was exhausted, and he was really sore. He continued to lay on the floor, and tried to stop the bleeding. He eventually just gave up and let his arm fall to the ground. Eventually the van came to a stop and a few minutes later Dartz angrily opened the door. He picked Atem up by his arm and dragged him out. Dartz hadn't given Atem a new shirt since he had ripped it apart with his knife, and now the cold hit him hard. Dartz dragged him inside. It was a club, not the same place as Yugi had described to him.

Girls kept swooning over him, and Atem hated it. Dartz could tell. "Hmm, I'm sure that you girls could play with him for a little while. I mean, me and my friend do have business to discuss. Have fun girls." Dartz said with a wave of his hand. One of the girls grabbed him, but the other one was hanging back a little. "Lilly, what are you doing? Come on already." The first girl grabbed Lilly's wrist and pulled her forward. "Oh, right. I forgot. You like your privacy." She rolled her eyes. She shoved the two into a nearby bathroom. "Don't take too long! I want a turn with him." She said eagerly. She closed the door behind them and left. Lilly turned around and locked the door. She sat down, and motioned for Atem to sit down next to her. "I'm not gonna bite. I just want to help you. But we are going to be a while, so I suggest you sit down." She said quietly. Atem sighed sitting down. He was nervous she would try something, and he felt wrong about it. She leaned close to his ear and whispered "I'm not like those girls. I'm a detective." She pulled back and pulled out a badge. Atem's eyes widened and he almost said something.

"But you have to be quiet about it. You see, this place get's a lot of people just like you. A year ago, my husband Lucas was in the same situation. Dragged here against his will, although he wasn't going to be sold. His captor, Smoky, only brought him here because he wanted to get Lucas drunk and make him miserable. Since then, I've been coming back here arresting criminals. Although it's not actually me, because then my cover would be blown. Speaking of which, I should probably make a report so that the bureau can come get you and bust this guy." Lilly finished. Atem had a terrible realization. If Dartz got himself back out of prison, he would for surely kill Atem this time. As well as Yugi. "No, you can't! Dartz is dangerous, he got out once and he probably will again. He knows where we live! Even if he didn't, he can probably track us down knowing him. He might kill me, or worse, he might kill my brother. Please, don't do this. I don't care if I ever get out of this, but I want to do whatever I can to keep my brother safe. If Dartz thinks he isn't going to get in trouble, he will leave my family alone." Atem said.


End file.
